dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
EFF Agents Toy line
The toys are here! Series 1 (wave 1) Furious fighters The furious fighters series has the most popular EFF agents that comes with an armour suit, a card that has their stats and a mini-bio about the agent, and 3 sets of weapons in each set. Dogkid fighter In this set, Dogkid comes in her penguin form and a cyborg costume and shield. Her three weapons are a lightsaber, katana, and a rather sharp dagger. The special surprise item in this set is a robot-dog figure, presumed to be the scrapped pet of Dogkid. Spyro fighter In this set, Spyro comes with 1 set of armour from Dawn of the Dragon. His three weapons are a back cannon, a fire blaster, and a freeze gun. The special surprise item in this set is a Sparx figure. Blu fighter In this set, Blu comes with a sky armour set, and two shields that attach to his wings. His three weapons are a hacking phone, tranquilizer, and a bag full of land mines. The special surprise item in this set is three mini figures of Achez, Roma, and Grecia. Jewel fighter In this set, Jewel comes with a tribe warrior-like armour, and two colorful shields that attach to her wings. Her three weapons are a smoke screen, spears, and her talon's choking skills. The special surprise item in this set is three mini figures of Bia, Carla, and Tiago. Sonic fighter In this set, Sonic comes with a knight-like armour from Sonic and the Black Knight, but not golden. His three weapons are Caliburn, a fire-ring, and the green chaos emerald. The special surprise item in this set is a Sonic chao figure. Twilight Sparkle fighter In this set, Twilight comes with a guard uniform. Her three weapons are a raspberry-colored magic aura beam that attaches to her horn, the Element of Magic crown, and a magic wand. The special surprise item in this set is a Spike figure. Pokémon Agents The Pokémon Agents series has some playsets, featuring multiple agents in one set, and single packs. Each single pack features an action figure, a sidekick, a weapon, and a identity card of the agent. The playsets feature identity cards of each agent in the set, a habitat for the agents, and a CD of a random EFF episode. Flashbolt agent In this single set, Flashbolt comes with Lily the chespin as the sidekick, and a lightning bolt for Flashbolt's weapon. His identity card states that he can drone off easily, and that he can plan really bad things at times. Victini agent In this single set, Victini comes with the V-wheel instead of a sidekick, and a flaming stick for Victini's weapon. His identity card states he is crazy about things starting with "V-", and that he's the newest Pokemon agent of the EFF. Des and her Pokémon friends set In this playset, it includes includes Des, Opal, Sparky, Blitz, Rini, Loki, Ted, and Yumi. Each Pokémon has an identity card. The habitat that comes with the pokemon is a sky background and a grass ground. The CD features a full sequence of Pokemon Encounter!. Pokémon Paraidse set In this playset, it includes Stella's Gligar, Stella's Riolu, Pine the Lucario, and Slushie. Each Pokémon has an identity card. The habitat that comes with the Pokémon is a forest terrian with a cave in the background. Series 2 (wave 2) Villain sets In this series, each set includes one villain. In each set, there is one weapon, a prop, and a card featuring the villan's stats and a mini-bio about their life. Dr. Eggman In this set, the set includes an eggpawn, Eggman, an egg blaster, and a card. The card states that Eggman has a lot of intelligence, but programs his robots to be stupid. Discord set In this set, it includes a Discord figure, the elements of harmony, a Discord statue, and a card. The card states that Discord has a liking towards Celestia. Playsets Each playset has an object (house, vehicle, stand, etc), and at least 2 figures. Each set consists of multiple props. Some playsets even have a CD of a full sequence of an EFF Agents episode. Keroro Platoon set In this set, it includes Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu, and Dororo. It comes with's Keroro's room, and props that are in his room, much like Chibic's Keroro Gunso Hobby Plus. Category:Merchandise